


I Shouldn't Be Here, HELP!

by CasButt_SassButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasButt_SassButt/pseuds/CasButt_SassButt
Summary: Prompt: I came to the haunted house alone because I didn’t think it’d be that scary, but now I’m holding your hand and I don’t even know you, sorry.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - October 2020





	I Shouldn't Be Here, HELP!

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this contest, thank you to destiel.fanfiction for this idea. Really got the creative juices flowing, loved the prompts. Thanks again!  
> Hope y'all enjoy, I certainly had fun with this.  
> Happy Halloween!

Cas bounced on the sidewalk in irritation, checking his watch again with a huff. He had hoped he wouldn’t be stood up again, and yet here he was, a half hour after their arranged meeting time, alone once more. Fucking Grindr. What type of person makes him dress up in a Halloween costume only to stand him up? And why had Cas gone full Bela Lugosi vampire with cape, high collar, face make-up and fake teeth? He looked like a douche. He felt like a douche. And now Balthazar wasn’t picking up, not answering texts, had even blocked him on all social media. That was clear enough.

He ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a big sigh. He was here already, and the time entry slot would soon close. He should just go into the haunted house alone to try and get into the Halloween spirit. There were kids here, it couldn’t be that bad. And it was Friday night after all, with Halloween itself tomorrow. His usual Friday night in front of Netflix suddenly didn’t feel so appealing.

Decision made, he pocketed the fake teeth, ripped up one ticket, joined the queue and hopelessly tried to not dwell on all of his dating failures. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Because it had to be him, right? He was the common denominator who had been stood up so many times. Each time had hurt just a little bit more. By now, it was positively gut-wrenching. Why would people agree to dates and then just not show up? Never mind sex, Cas just wanted to be with someone, have someone to come home to, to wake up with, to hold, to spoil. Evidently, this was too much to ask. He ignored all of the happy people in groups in the queue, pulling his cape around him in loneliness, completely missing the look of concern from a leather clad man a few steps behind him.

Lost to thoughts as he was, Cas almost missed his group call. He stepped up, smiling sadly at the staff member. “It’s just me.” 

“No problem, brother. In you go.” The staff member pulled back the curtain, allowing Cas to step into the darkness beyond.

————————————————————

Dean smiled as he pulled a full, laughing Impala into the parking lot. Charlie sat beside him, in full Dorothy gear, with a stuffed Toto in a basket. Sam and Jess were in the back seat, dressed as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story. Dorks. Dean wore his usual clothes, but opted for a black leather jacket instead of his normal brown. Some sunglasses, and presto, he was the Terminator. Not that he’d wear sunglasses at night like a douche bag, but the option was there if anyone nagged.

Dean laughed at the enthusiasm of his companions as they ran into the line for the haunted house. He casually joined them without breaking a sweat. The line wasn’t all that long as the tickets were time specific. They were lucky they had someone on the inside so that they could rock up whenever they pleased. Dean smiled at the family group that joined after them, admiring the costumes of the excited children. 

As he looked forward to check on the line’s progress, he noticed a lone guy in front of them. Even dressed in a Halloween costume, he had never seen anyone look more lonely, a cloud of despair almost visible around him. Dean’s heart ached when he saw him pull the cape around himself, hugging his arms in tight. He knew what it felt like to be that alone, wondering what this guy’s story was. Dean wasn’t able to get a good look, as the guy stayed facing forward with his shoulders slumped and eyes down, almost missing his call when it came. Dean watched him sadly enter the house.

Not able to focus on him for long, Dean was startled out of his thoughts. “Hey Chief!!!”

“Benny!!!!” All four of them chorused. 

“Hey guys! Looking good! No costume Dean?”

Dean sighed, pulling on his sunglasses. “I’ll be back.”

“That’s weak, Dean. Even for you.” Benny shook his head with mirth. “Ok, enough time’s passed by now, in you go. Hope you make it out alive……!”

Benny let out an evil laugh as he slowly pulled back the curtain. 

“Me weak? How about you!” Dean snarked to him as he passed. Benny guffawed and shoved Dean inside.

———————————————

Oh no. Oh no no no no. What the hell had he been thinking? Damn his lonely addled brain.

Cas wasn’t the biggest fan of the dark, or spiders, or clowns, fears all caused by his major past experience…… Why the hell had he come in alone???

He slowly made his way through the first room, lights spluttering on and off periodically so he could just about make his way. It was clogged with fake spider webs that revealed only one exit on the far side. He swallowed harshly, figuring there wouldn’t be anything scary in the first room that could be heard by the queue outside the curtain. There were low sounds of a howling wind, sometimes footsteps, sometimes a witches cackle.

He made his way slowly out the door, ducking under a dangling web, peering down a long dark hallway. Well fuck. He gingerly stepped quietly along the passage, flinching when he heard screams and laughter from another part of the house. His chest heaved, but Cas tried to will himself to be as silent as possible. Continuing his shuffling steps, he had just about got to the end of the passage when a staff member in full Leather Face gear leapt out at him. 

—————————————————

Dean left his eyes adjust to the gloom for a moment before remembering to remove his sunglasses. Charlie and Jess were already giggling nervously. Even Sam was hanging back a bit, eyeing up the dark passage in front of them. Dean rolled his eyes as he made his way over. Bunch of babies is what they were. When he got to the doorway, he stopped in surprise at the sound of a blood curdling shriek coming up the passage way. He peered through, but couldn’t see anything.

Shrugging, he stepped through, not even looking back, knowing his companions would follow him. Dean trotted down the hall, not caring how much noise he was making. The others keeping a safe distance behind. He turned into the darkened room at the bottom, laughing as he heard Garth leap out at the other three. Garth knew Dean didn’t scare easy, which was probably why he’d left him pass.

Dean looked back to his companions, currently scolding Garth who had removed his mask to laugh at them. Dean looked about the room, which was decorated like a mausoleum. There were open stone coffins, blood spatters, body parts strewn about, and it was gloomy as hell. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a trembling mass slumped in the corner. He had thought it was some kind of animatronic toy until he drew closer and saw a messy head of hair, and could hear heaving breaths. It was the lonely-looking guy from earlier, sitting in a half sitting position, head between his legs. Dean quickly knelt down in front of him.

“Shit, man, you ok?”

The bluest watery eyes he had ever seen rose to meet his, slowly. Dean was momentarily taken aback by the vibrancy of the sapphire blue. This had to be the hottest guy he had ever seen, even with crappy Halloween make-up on his face. He just hated that this stunning face looking up at him still managed to look so sad. Dean cleared his throat harshly, trying again, gently grabbing a shoulder. 

“Are you ok?”

The guys eyes filled up with tears almost on command. “Oh shit, shit, don’t, it’s ok! Garth can’t have scared you that bad.” Dean tried to reassure him. The guy shook his head, sitting up, letting his head flop back against the wall with a dull thud. If Dean took a second to admire the gorgeous long neck and stare at the swallowing Adam’s apple, that was no one’s business but his own. “No, it’s not only that, it’s just…..everything.”

His shoulders slumped again as he righted his head, wiping his eyes. Dean ignored the little thrill he felt at the gravel tone of the voice, instead trying to concentrate on the guy’s well-being. “Bad day, huh?”

He sighed, looking back to Dean. “Bad everything. I should just go home.”

“Um, there’s no way out but through, man.”

This earned another sigh as the guy closed his eyes. “I was afraid of that.” He flinched as Garth scared the next round of visitors.

Dean stood up quickly, holding out a hand. “Come on Lestat, you’re coming with us. We’ll get you through it. And I’ll get a smile out of you before the night is over, I guarantee it. I’m Dean.” The other three had witnessed some of the exchange, waving on the next group to bypass them, shielding Cas from their prying eyes. 

Cas looked at him with an adorable head tilt of confusion. He took Dean’s hand who heaved him up as if he weighed nothing. “But….why? You don’t know me.”

“Then let’s fix that. This oversized moose is my brother Sam.” Sam nodded his head. ”This lovely lady is his girlfriend Jess.” Jess offered a little wave. “And this badass is my GBF Charlie.” Charlie threw him a 'live long and prosper' sign. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel….um, Cas is better.”

“Well then, Cas. Now we all know each other, see? So let’s get to it. Whaddya say?” 

Dean flashed him such a dazzling smile that Cas was momentarily stunned. How had he not seen how beautiful this man was when he had knelt down. His lovely emerald eyes, perfect face, sinful lips, broad shoulders. With his current vulnerability, Cas could be in very real trouble here. He looked around at the four earnest faces, impossible to turn down.

“Um, all right…” His eyes widened at the whoops of delight that erupted. 

“Atta boy! Here we go.”

Dean stalked right through the next doorway. 

“Is he seriously not afraid?” Cas asked no one in particular, but Charlie replied. 

“Oh, he’s got fears all right, just nothing that could be in a haunted house. So yeah, he’s pretty immune here. Should stick close to him if I were you.”

Cas nodded and hurried after Dean. Charlie shared a look with Jess and Sam. “They could be very very cute together. Right?? Shall we?” Conspiratorial grins were shared as they continued through the house.

Sam sidled up to Cas as they paused in the next room. Dean was speaking with Pamela who had evidently decided to not scare them from her place under a long table. “So, Cas. What’s your schtick?”

“As in, why am I here alone?”

“No, not at all. I meant just, tell us about you. Jess, Charlie and I are all in university here in town. Dean moved out here a few years ago when I did, to help with rent and such. He’s a mechanic and fireman. How about you?”

“Ah, I see, sorry. Well, I’m a part-time lecturer and full-time researcher at the university. Symbology and Mythology mainly. It’s very interesting. I stayed here when I finished my doctorate. All the rest of my family is back east. My past classmates have all moved away. I don’t really have any friends. So it’s just me. And I got stood up tonight. Again. I should just take the hint at this point.” Cas paused, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to unload so much. But then, I don’t have anyone else to talk to really.”

“No, you’re good. So that explains why we haven’t seen you. I’m doing Law, Jess is doing Medicine, and Charlie is Computer Science and Gaming. They don’t exactly cross over with your fields of expertise.”

Cas nodded, smiling sadly. 

Sam continued, “So, you’re single?” He eyed up Cas’ Pride pin, as Cas nodded again. 

“C’mon Sammy!”

“So is Dean. Just thought you should know. Let’s just say, he should be wearing a similar pin.” Sam turned to his brother, giving Cas much to dwell on.

Charlie’s hand slipped into Cas’, startling him momentarily. “Yikes, you’re very wound up Cas. But time to move on now.” They all carried on after Dean, waving at Pamela as she got back into position. 

The next room contained a long staircase leading upwards, banisters along each side, continuing into the gloom above. 

Sam went to the bottom of the stairs without fear. Dean grinned at him. “Really, Sammy?”

“My turn to go first, Dean. And Cas can follow me?” Dean shrugged, motioning him to go. 

As Sam gingerly tip-toed up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time, Dean leaned in to whisper to Cas. “Watch which steps he took, as I’m betting some of the others are loose.” 

Cas turned his head slightly to steal a glance at Dean’s handsome profile while he could. Even with the jacket, he looked ripped, and just his type. Wait, what had Dean said? To watch where Sam was stepping?

Cas panicked for a split second, as he had not been paying attention to Sam at all with how close Dean had been to him. Suddenly, Charlie gave him a gentle shove, and Cas had no choice but to carefully begin making his way up the stairs. About halfway up, he heard a creak. He turned to see Dean pretty close behind him. 

Not thinking, Cas stepped quickly, so obviously the wood on the step broke through. Cas reacted on instinct, pulling his foot back with a snap, spinning, overbalancing himself, only to hurtle head first down the steps. 

The awful feeling of free fall was gone abruptly, as Dean caught him soundly in his arms with a huff. Cas had face smashed into Dean’s chest, and what a chest it was. Along with those biceps of steel, he wasn’t falling anywhere. He felt firm and secure. He steadied his breathing, as Dean relaxed his arms gently, allowing Cas to pull back and look at him. Those stunning green eyes up close would be the death of him. Fuck, Dean smelled good.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean righted him up, making sure he was steady on the steps before letting go, much to Cas’ chagrin. Oh boy, he was fucked.

“I’ll go up first now, OK Cas?”

Cas nodded, waiting longer than was strictly necessary to follow, as he was afforded such a nice view of Dean’s ass in those jeans. Snapping out of himself, he carefully carried on after Dean, missing the muffled laughter of the girls below him. 

Once everyone had gathered safely on the landing above, there were two possible directions. Sam pointed one way, Dean pointed the other. A quick game of rock paper scissors had them following Sam’s lead into the next room. Apart from a creepy-ass Hannibal Lecter mannequin in a cage, nothing looked sinister. Sam moved further into the room, squealing as his movement caused the mannequin to come alive and move. Cas also got a shock and jumped back with a gasp, grasping Dean’s hand on instinct. 

Sam recovered from his squeal, laughing it off. Cas was still looking at the now silent mannequin with wild-eyed distrust. Dean squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You good?” Cas swallowed and nodded. “I’m sorry about that Dean, I don’t even know you.” Cas motioned to their hands. Dean smiled, and gestured to Cas to carry on. Cas was thrilled as Dean didn’t let his hand go, but instead intertwined their fingers more firmly together. 

Sam pressed carefully into the next room, eyes roving all about him. It was incredibly dark, and they couldn’t hear anything aside from the low gloomy music and wind noises that played throughout the house. Sam stepped into the centre of the room, everyone else close behind. He was trying to see where the next door was, when it happened...

A spotlight turned on to reveal a killer clown in a creepy costume and a realistic IT mask rushing at them with a roar, brandishing a knife. A lot happened all at once. The two girls clung to each other, shrieking. A screaming Sam leapt back into Dean’s arms, full Scooby Doo style. In Dean’s rush to catch the flailing Sam, he had to let go of Cas, who shrunk behind Dean, burying his face between his shoulder blades, bringing his arms around to Dean’s front, clinging to him. And at one point, there was a bright flash to signal that their photo had been taken.

Afterwards, the now-still clown was bent over with mirth, and had to remove his mask to breathe. “Ketch! You absolute dick,” Dean growled, already looking quite menacing even with Sam’s arms stuck around his neck. Sam’s scowl was also growing by the second. Ketch took in the scene of two very angry Winchesters, and wisely fled behind a locked door. 

Dean helped Sam to his feet, who immediately turned to check on the girls. Only then could Dean feel the shaking. He gently patted Cas’ hands on his chest. He could feel Cas shake his head. Dean smiled, lifting both arms high up to turn on the spot. He manoeuvred around to face Cas, who instantly buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around him, running fingers through his trembling hair. 

“Don’t like clowns, huh?”

Cas shook his head. “Well, if it helps, I know that guy. And I will gut him.” Cas shook his head again.

“That doesn’t help, huh? What will?”

Cas heaved a shaky sigh, angling slightly so one eye could look up at Dean. “I don’t know.”

“How come you’re so afraid of them, if you don’t mind my asking? I know Sam’s fear is from watching the movie IT when he was too young. But you don’t seem the type to scare easy.”

Cas straightened slightly to see Dean better, looking between his eyes to steal himself. 

“I was kidnapped when I was seven. By a serial killer pedophile. It sounds way more dramatic than it was. The FBI had been closing in on him for a while, I just had the luck to be the last child he took before they caught him. He had me for two days in his creepy house. Not enough time for him to do anything very bad to me, as he had a process he liked to follow, but more than enough time to torture me. I was free to roam the house but everything was bolted and very dark, and that basement…… I couldn’t get out. He liked to chase me, jump out at me, sometimes dressed as a clown, he called it playing. Lots of therapy and repressing memories have helped, but some things are buried deep deep down, and come up unexpectedly. I was very stupid to come in here alone.”

Dean gaped at him. 

“On the upside, I made a cool FBI friend that day. Rufus still keeps in contact, so that’s nice. But I don’t want to talk about it anymore for now, please. Why are you looking at me like that? Have I overshared again?”

Dean closed his mouth, pulling Cas into a firm hug. “We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, but fucking hell, you’re very brave, Cas.”

Cas blushed, but enjoyed the hug while he could, as Dean pulled back all too soon. 

“Ok. Well, that clown prick is gone now. And that’ll make one hell of a picture to blackmail Sam with.”

“Picture?”

“Yeah. They do that. They’re dicks.” Dean smiled down at him, rubbing down his back. “Shall we continue on? The sooner we get out, the sooner I can get you a drink to calm your nerves.”

“You want to?” 

“Hell yeah! You don’t have any plans for the rest of the night, right?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I got stood up. Again. I’m not good at relationships, or people, probably due to my past.”

“Then you’re coming to our place. Make you forget all about that douche. Several pricks had a chance with you and left you hanging? They’re clearly idiots, Cas. You’re breathtaking.”

Cas’ jaw fell open. Dean stood back, reached over and closed Cas’ mouth with a grin. He took Cas’ hand again and guided him to the next room.

Having missed the entire conversation, Sam, Jess and Charlie smiled to themselves. “I think we’re not needed here after all, guys. Stand down.” They all nodded, hurrying after Dean and Cas.

As soon as Dean stepped into the room, Mick revealed himself, in Freddy Kreuger make-up and gear. “Dean-o! How you doing? Know i can’t frighten you.”

“Hey Mick. Doing fine, you? This is Cas. What’re you up to these days?”

Mick nodded to Cas and the others as they joined. “Nothing much. Working away until Ketch finishes his studies, then we’ll go travelling.”

“Best to get him out of the country before I find him again.”

Mick nodded knowingly. “Ah, the clown? Right. I’ll give him the heads up.”

“So what’s ahead of us?”

“Not much left really. Cole is in one of the next two rooms. He moves about. Then it’s just the big slide out and you’re done. They spray water on you. So no big scares left, you’re mostly finished.”

They nodded in gratitude. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “See, we’ll get you there.” He smiled at him, and Cas smiled back. “Aha! Knew I’d get a smile out of you!”

Cas stared at Dean’s pretty eyes until his blush forced him to look away in embarrassment. 

“Well, I better assume the position I suppose. See you all soon? We gotta get together soon, ya hear?”

With many noises of assent, Dean led the way into the next room. Sam and Charlie hung back at the door as they tried to fix a piece of Jess’ costume. Dean looked about the place, turning back to Cas when he didn’t see anything of danger. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure creeping up, making to scare Cas from behind. Dean set his jaw, waited until the figure was in the right position, before yanking Cas out of the way and punching Cole square in the face with his free hand. Cas gasped once he realised what had happened.

“The FUCK Dean?” Cole ripped off his Jason mask in anger.

“Really, Cole. REALLY?”

Cole had the good sense to look away with a guilty expression. 

“That’s what I thought. You’re lucky there are cameras here, and that the mask took most of the blow. Now get out of my sight.”

Cole sidled off back to his hiding place. Dean watched him with angry eyes, staring back at Cas once he was out of sight. Now Cas had squinted eyes as he looked at Dean with his adorable head tilt.

“I saw him creeping up behind you, the asshat. You didn’t need that scare. And besides, he’s had several run-ins with some of our girlfriends, and he’s acted like a dick to them every damn time. Guy’s an ass. He has more coming to him when I find him, believe me.”

Cas nodded in understanding. “We’re nearly there, Cas. And after a drink, you’ll be free of us. If you want.”

Cas shook his head, looking down and swallowing. “This is the most fun I’ve had in years. Except for the scares, obviously. And I don’t want it to end yet.”

He looked up in time to see Dean’s dazzling smile again. Fuck, he was so beautiful.

“Punching people again, Dean?” Sam asked with raised questioning eyebrows.

“Just Cole, Sam. But then again, you said people. So no.”

Sam laughed, patting Dean on the shoulder. “Last room ladies, you want to go first?”

Charlie and Jess took deep breaths, held hands, and jumped through the door with a scream. Cas was wide-eyed at their bravery until Dean said to Sam with a laugh, “They’re very brave when they know there’s no scares, aren’t they?”

Sam agreed, following them. 

“Seriously though, Cas. You’re welcome back to ours for a night cap. We usually play games and such as well. If you’re up for it? No obligation.”

“Yes, please. Thank you Dean.”

Dean nodded, guiding Cas through the empty room through the doorway beyond. Charlie was bouncing impatiently as she waited by the wide slide. “C’MON BITCHES!!”

The waiting staff member had told Charlie there would be a picture, so they could all try to get in it together. 

“OK, OK, line up. You get in the middle Cas, Sam and Dean on either side. Perfect, Jess. Hold hands everyone!”

When in position, the staff member reminded them to smile. As they pushed off as one, they got sprinkled with water, causing shouts of surprise. They swiftly landed sideways in a giggling pile at the bottom, with no clue how the picture had turned out. Cas’ cape was wrapped around his face, Sam’s hat was somewhere, Toto had gone flying. Once they had sorted themselves out, they ran over to the photo booth. 

The picture of them in the clown room was priceless. Jess and Charlie were clung to each other in the background, mouths wide open. A clearly terrified Sam had just gotten into Dean’s arms. One of Dean’s legs was stretched out to the side in his effort to keep them upright, a very surprised look on his face. It caught the moment right before Cas had ducked behind Dean, cape billowing as he was recoiling in utter fright. 

The slide one was beautiful chaos. Mercifully, they were all in frame, at different levels, but all looked elated and happy, mid-water sprinkle. As Sam, Jess, Charlie and Cas were laughing at their facial expressions on screen, Dean had a quiet word with the sales person. He leaned back on the counter, watching his friends happily. He was glad to see that Cas had come out of his misery bubble. He was very very handsome, especially when he smiled. How anyone could stand him up for a date was beyond Dean. The dude was drop dead gorgeous. He could overhear them talking about the university, figuring Cas must go there too. He looked about their age. Dean could only marvel in awe at what Cas had overcome in his life.

Dean handed over cash as he gratefully took the five gift bags from the sales person, saying to keep the change. 

Dean wrestled his way into the group between Sam and Charlie so he was directly in front of Cas. “Here you go, come on, have a look.”

He passed the bags around to everyone. He watched fondly as he saw the excited faces reacting to what was inside. He had gotten 6x8 prints of each photograph for everyone, both in magnets and both in key rings. Cas’ eyes were wide with emotion when he took in the bags contents. He looked up at Dean with wonder. 

“See, Cas, I told you that photo would be useful for blackmailing Sammy.” The whole group laughed. “Well, it was a magnificent moment.” Sam gushed.

Sam, Jess and Charlie chorused out their thanks to Dean as they headed around the house towards the car. Cas hadn’t stopped looking at Dean, who was beginning to shift a bit under the scrutiny. “Thank you Dean. So much. I can pay-” Cas said in a soft voice, beginning to tremble again.

“Stop it.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, starting them walking after the others. “Now now, the night's not over yet, Cas. I want to get to know you a little better. That OK?” Cas nodded, hugging his gift bag to his chest. 

Once around the house, Charlie bounced back to grab them. She pulled them along by the arms. “Selfie time bitches! C’mon, time to pose.”

Charlie stopped pulling when she manoeuvred them to the front display of the house - skeletons and pumpkins galore. Cas eyed the plastic spiders in the fake webs. It would be just his luck to come across the only real one. 

“Here Sam, use your giant arm to get us all in.”

“Rude.” But Sam obliged, crouching down to normal head height level. Jess and Charlie flanked him, with Dean and Cas pushed in close behind. It was a lovely photo of everyone. Charlie sighed happily as she took her phone back, eyeing up Cas. “What’s your number, babe?”

Cas was so taken aback, he just handed his phone to Charlie who rang herself and handed it back.

“Perfect. Welcome to the Nerd Squad, homie.”

Cas looked to his phone in surprise as it dinged with multiple notifications. “I’ve just added you on every social media platform I could find you on. And you’ve been added to our group chat as well. Too late for you! You’re hooked now, Boo!” Charlie cackled evilly. 

Cas simply smiled down at the chat he was now a part of, smile widening as he saw the chat name was “Idiot Squad”. Their photo was already uploaded.

“We post in there, A LOT. You’re free to scroll back up along if you want, but there’s YEARS worth of stuff there. Up to you. And now you’ll have everyone's numbers too. Easy peasy. You’ll meet the other chat members tomorrow night at Dean and Sam’s.”

She quickly grabbed Cas around the shoulders, pulling him down to her level, coming next to him. “Say cheese!”

Seconds later, Cas’ phone pinged again. He laughed at the startled look on his face in their selfie, eyes wide and blue. “Jeez, my make-ups mostly gone, eh?”

“The blood stains are still there, they look fun. Alright, come on lovebirds.”

Cas stood back as Sam and Jess posed for a few photos. Charlie stood for a costume specific pic. “Put those glasses on, Dean.”

Dean sighed, but did as he was told, posing menacingly with a magnificent Blue Steel. “Jacket off, Winchester. Let’s see the gun show.”

Dean rolled his head as he shucked off his jacket, throwing it at Sam’s head, laughing when it caught on his hat. Dean turned to the side, flexed his massive bicep while looking back over his shoulder with a smouldering pout. Cas’ mouth went dry.

“Jesus, Dean, such a male model.”

“Shaddup moose. Gimme my jacket.” Dean whipped off his glasses.

“Up you go, Cas.”

Cas shook his head to come back to himself, putting in the ridiculous teeth. “Wif deez?”

Charlie laughed, “Yes!!”

Cas got into position, pausing a minute to wipe off some early drool. He hated these damn teeth.

He thought a second before doing a classic vampire hiss, hands outstretched like claws. He hoped Charlie had already taken the photo as the teeth chose that moment to slide from his mouth, to much laughter. But he managed to catch them, so he felt like a ninja.

“I got it just as the teeth fell. Your face!” She turned the phone to show him, as he put the teeth back in his pocket. “Ok, ok. Another one. Hhhmm, vampire. Because of the teeth, wanna pull your cape across the lower part of your face and make evil eyes? A bit Phantom of the Opera? The other hand can be in a claw shape again maybe?”

Cas did as he was bid. Charlie adjusted her settings just right to catch a stunning portrait of Cas, his blue eyes popping wonderfully. Charlie giggled, looking at the end result. “Oh Cas, you don’t have a bad bone in your body, do you? They look more crazy eyes than evil, but still, you looking fine, if I do say so my own damn self. Oooh, Jess, come on, let’s do awkward prom. I’ll be the guy.” They posed expectantly. “Come on boys, who’s gonna join?”

Dean looked his brother up and down. “Nah uh.” He grabbed Cas, pulling him into position. Sam took Charlie’s phone, sniggering. 

Cas was acutely aware of the solid mass of Dean right behind him, both arms wrapped around his belly. He could feel Dean’s breath on his neck. 

“Give me an awkward smile, Cas. And put your hands on Dean’s arms.” Sam asked gently. Cas bared some teeth helplessly. He knew he was blushing but couldn’t control it. He tried to steady his breathing. Sam took a few more shots from different angles before he relented. Charlie then wanted the same pose with just Sam and Jess.

When Charlie was finally satisfied with all of the portraits, she announced they could leave. Dean appeared at Cas’ side as he was smiling fondly at all of the pictures in his chat, setting them to save directly to his camera roll. Even the prom ones had come out well, he had somehow managed to look all right.

“Did you drive here?” Cas shook his head.

“Oooh you’re in for a treat, you’re gonna meet my Baby!”

Cas was surprised at the huge wedge of disappointment that stabbed through him. But Sam had said Dean was single?

“B-Baby?”

“Yes, my one and only.” Dean nodded happily to himself, as they followed Sam, Jess and Charlie to the car park.

Well fuck, Cas thought to himself. There goes that.

When they reached the parking lot, he saw Sam, Jess and Charlie near a big black muscle car. Dean swept his hand towards the car majestically. “Castiel, meet my Baby. Ain’t she pretty?”

Cas was so relieved he left out a big laugh.

“You see, that’s the right reaction when people find out about your weird car relationship. I like you, Cas. I think we’ll keep you.” Charlie nodded knowingly.

“Hell yes we will. All right, all in. Cas is riding shotgun guys, get your asses in the back. Go on, get.”

Ignoring the groans of protest, Dean opened the passenger door for Cas, who smiled and sat in quickly. As the others fumbled into the back, Cas ran his hands along the smooth dash. This car was clearly well cared for and well loved. 

Dean hopped in and looked at Cas expectantly. “She’s beautiful, Dean.”

“Damn right she is. C’mon Baby, let’s go home.”

“Before we go, I just wanted to thank you all. For being so nice to me. For including me. For saving my night.”

Dean smiled at him gently as a chorus of “awhs” came from the back seat. Cas blushed and looked at his gift bag that he was hugging to himself again.

He looked up as he felt Dean give his hand a squeeze. “You’re part of the wolf pack now, Cas.” Cas nodded with another blush, staring at Dean’s emeralds.

Dean left his hand go reluctantly, to rest that arm along the seat back as he backed out of the space, causing him to lean further into Cas’ space. Yup, Cas was well and truly fucked. 

Dean pulled out onto the road with ease. “By the way, we’re going trick or treating tomorrow, Cas. And then back to ours for more hijinks, which will definitely last well into Sunday. And you are not to judge me on the amount of candy I will eat. You’re more than welcome to come. You know what, no. I bought you photo stuff. Now, you have to come. Please? Sam has Jess, Charlie has Ruby, Benny has Garth. I need you. Please? Sound good?”

Spending the majority of the weekend in Dean’s company. Hell yes indeed. 

Not trusting himself to speak, Cas nodded quickly. Dean took his hand, lacing their fingers together to rest in his lap. 

“Awesome.”


End file.
